Your Everyday Dreamers
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: "We were all just your everyday dreamers, looking forward to our futures, to our own lives. We experienced our light hearted days, our happy times. But in just a few small hours, all those dreams we spent our lives building will be shattered." -Mikan S.
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own Gakuen Alice or any other random pop culture references made in this fanfic.*

* * *

><p>I was a waitress back then, it was after school job for the sake of food, rent, and other necessities. My boss was part bitchpart saint, my co workers were a mixture of nice and not so nice, and the people I served were mostly assholes/tramps (don't go telling me not to curse, it's just my style).

It was a big, fancy joint. Celebrities, rich people, and gold-diggers galore. And before you ask, I didn't get Orlando Bloom's autograph or some shit like that. My boss (her name was er….Yamanouchi Shizune! The one who converted Hotaru into blackmailing! (back then I thought it was cruel, now, I still do, but Hota's business gave us so much CASH)), let Anna, Nonoko, and I get some jobs cause she knew we would work hard or something like that.

Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara are my co workers/classmates/housemates. They're stepsisters who were abused by all four of their parents. They moved in with us right after we all began to work there, which was three years before this story takes place.

A week back, Misaki (another housemate/schoolmate that was about to graduate at the time) had quit her job at the place cause she was going to get married (to Tsubasa, another housemate. They're still so cute together….). So, I had to take over her job as the personal waitress of the Hyuugas.

And that's where this story truly begins.

* * *

><p>…..I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Yukihara Sakura Mikan, twenty one years of age, and about to get married in just a few hours to someone I don't want to marry. Nogi Ruka. My best male friend (who has an unknown amount of patience and understanding) was the man my family had arranged for me to marry. Not Jii-chan, or my dad's parents (long dead people!). My mom's family finally showed up in my life.<p>

Ruka and I both didn't want this….that was for sure. A while ago? Yes. Now? No. He was going to propose to my best friend, Hotaru, right before his family broke the news.

Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire were preparing me for the wedding, but they knew this wasn't what I wanted. Hotaru was talking to the groom, sharing her last moments with him. She was too heartbroken to attend the actual ceremony, and I couldn't blame her. Fake smiles were all around, and it hurt. I couldn't run. I couldn't hide. And that was the truth. I would never be happy.

Hell, let's get back to the story, cause the present day is depressing me. But before I start, let me give you one little statement.

* * *

><p><strong>We were all just your everyday dreamers, looking forward to our futures, to our own lives. We experienced our light hearted days, our happy times. But in just a few small hours, all those dreams we spent our lives building will be shattered.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura, you'll be the personal waitress of the Hyuugas, or Harada's job before she quit. They always go to table forty two, so make no mistakes."<p>

"Yes Ma'am!" I said quickly. I knew it was going to be a challenge for me younger seventeen year old self, but I was optimistic back then. Well, more than I am now.

"Ogasawara, get back to those kitchens with Umenomiya."

"Yes Ma'am!" Nonoko ran off to the kitchens to help Anna out.

"Ma'am, when will I prepare to serve them?" I asked cheerily.

"Now. They're supposed to come at 7:30, but they tend to get here early. Prepare that table like you mean it, or you're fired."

I gulped, "Alrighty Ma'am!"

I went over to table forty two and began to clean it like a maniac. It was 6:30 now, so if early means 7:00, then I have to make this table _sparkling!_

"Whew!" I wiped the sweat off my brow with a handkerchief quickly. It was 7:00 now, and I was patiently waiting at their table, smiling brightly.

And then my breath hitched.

The family I saw was perfectly elegant, perfectly poised, and lovely. A beautiful woman in her thirties, a handsome man in his thirties, an adorable little girl (whom I thought would look great with Youichi), and a downright _hot _teen. Personally, being a hormonal teenage girl sucked during times like these. But thanks to my epic self training, I looked perfectly normal.

When they got seated, I smiled warmly.

"Hello there, I'm Sakura Mikan, and I'm your new server."

The woman (who in this, I'll call Mrs. Hyuuga, although I already know her first name) smiled back at me, "What a lovely young woman! But do you mind if I ask what happened to Misaki?"

I smiled sheepishly, "er….she's getting married in a week?"

"Oh really? That's great for her! Who's the lucky guy?" Mrs. Hyuuga sounded like a gossiping high school girl.

"Andō Tsubasa is his name Mrs. Hyuuga. Misaki-sempai and Tsubasa-sempai are good friends of mine….but what would you like to drink? I've distracted you all far too much."

They all ordered, but the two ladies really seemed to want to know more about the marriage and such.

I scribbled everything onto my notepad, confirmed their orders, and left.

"Anna! New order, table 42 is SPECIAL!" I yelled as I went back to their table to ask them if they wanted anything else.

"Um….you dropped this." The little girl handed me a picture.

I blushed, embarrassed that I dropped something that important, "Er….thank you! And….would you like to order anything else?"

They actually ended up ordering quite a bit (I wondered how four people could eat that much). After confirming their request, I rushed over to the kitchens.

"Anna! New order, table 42, RIGHT AWAY! No mistakes, or we'll both be fired!"

Anna handed me their drinks, "Table 42!"

I took then beverages and went back to their table.

"Um….you dropped this again." The little girl handed me a picture (Again!). I blushed.

"Thank you Miss! I apologize for my clumsy, unprofessional, behavior!" I said, knowing one grave mistake could get me fired.

Mr. Hyuuga (the older one) just laughed, "It's no problem! We prefer it when you're more relaxed!"

Mrs. Hyuuga laughed as well, "But who are these people? I only know Misaki and yourself."

"Um," I pointed at Tsubasa, "That's Tsubasa-sempai, Miksaki-sempai's fiancée." I then pointed at Anna and Nonoko, "Those are Anna and Nonoko. Anna's a cook here, the one who'll be preparing your dishes, and Nonoko is her helper." I pointed at Youichi and Sumire, "That's Youichi, he's like a younger brother to me. And that's Sumire, or "Permy" as I like to call her." I finally pointed at Hotaru (who was shooting me with a Baka Gun while I was trying to hug her), "That's my BFF Hotaru and myself! But I have to go get your order now, bye!"

I ran off again, knowing I was begin unprofessional, but I just couldn't help it. They were so easy to talk to…I was silently hoping I wouldn't get fired.

"MIKAN! I GAWTS YOUR ORDERS!" Anna yelled again. I grabbed the plates and rushed back to their table, handing each family member what they wanted (who said I was dumb?).

"So…..who's the Youichi person?" the girl (I know her name, but I'm not telling you ofr the sake fo the story.) asked.

And with that, I began to have a long conversation about my personal life. Fucked up and unprofessional? Yes. Do I regret it? Hell no.

But finally, it was time for them to leave, I bade them goodbye, which all of them, except the young man, returned.

Instead, he said this, "Oi. You're better than I thought Polka."

I walked away, wondering why in the world he called me Polka, but quickly dismissed it.

I saw Anna and Nonoko waiting for me outside of the dressing rooms, where we all changed into some regular clothes.

But, when I looked at my underwear, I realized why he called me Polka.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKING PERVERT!"

* * *

><p>*:D what do you think people? Good? Bad? Review? Please?*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

*Me no own Gakuen Alice, One Tree Hill, or any other pop culture stuff mentioned. To NagamiKai: lol….XD and I'm glad you liked it!*

* * *

><p>"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! <strong>PERVERT!<strong>" I screamed angrily, realizing that he had seen my underwear.

"Um….Mikan? What's wrong?" Nonoko asked me quickly. Anna just looked confused.

"SOMEONE WHO I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE PERSONAL WAITRESS OF PEEPED AT MY FUCKING UNDERWEAR!"

They both just looked at me and sighed.

"…let's just calm down, alright? Anna said cheerily, "Just be cool and don't be affected by him, it'll intimidate….maybe…." her smile turned sheepish.

I sighed this time, "Let's just go home….and forget about that stupid pervert!"

They just nodded as we changed into our clothes and left the restaurant

"Hotaruuuuuuu! A pervert peeped-" I tried to hug my best friend as I entered the apartment.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Don't hug me, idiot."

"Meanie Hota-chan!"

"Do you _want _me to shoot you again?"

I sighed as I plopped on to the couch, "Permyyyy~ What's on TV?"

"…..do you _really _want to watch One Tree Hill?"

"Nah….that show _sucks!_"

"Thought so…."

"Nee-chan, you're stupid. You ask the same question every day, and get the option of watching bad soap operas and reality TV. Besides, don't you have that essay to work on?"

"Not you too Youichi!" I pouted as I grabbed my backpack off from a far corner, "And…..OH SHIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT! ANYONE UP FOR A CRAM SESSION?"

"Already finished!" Anna and Nonoko said at the same time.

"I turned mine in early, idiot." Hotaru sat there, working at another one of her inventions.

Tsubasa and Misaki were just having one of those romantic moments and didn't pay attention.

Youichi wasn't in our class, he was still in elementary school.

"Permy?"

"S-U-M-I-R-E! …..HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T FINISH! TO THE CRAM ROOM WE GO!"

We both rushed to my room and locked the door, working on our essays as quickly as possible.

Misaki finally snapped out of her trance, "HEY! Aren't you supposed to make dinner Mikan?"

"I've got leftovers on the table!" I yelled through the closed door, "From my job! They're warm, so don't worry about heating them up! Permy and I'll be done in ten!"

"I'm not permy!"

"You soooo are~"

I could tell our soon to be married friend was already getting that ready and ignoring our dumb argument.

Back then, things were all beyond simple, and I wish I could return to them now.

* * *

><p>"Whew! We're here!" I smiled cheerily, checking my watch, "But why is it so empty? It's 7:45….we're fifteen minutes early!"<p>

"No idiot….we're an _hour _and fifteen minutes early. Your watch is screwed up, remember?" Hotaru said blankly.

"You mean that Mikan here, because of her screwed up watch, woke us up, and got us ready a whole _hour _before we were supposed to?"

"Yup, basically."

"Fuck!" Sumire cursed loudly, "What the hell are we going to do now?"

"I don't know…." Anna smiled happily, "But _I'm _going to the Home Economics room! I know it's open now, and people in the cooking club are allowed in there early!" Anna quickly ran off into the building.

"It's the same for science club!" Nonoko ran off as well.

"Oh! I can go to the mall! They still have early bird sales!" Sumire jumped excitedly as she ran to the north.

Then, it was just Hotaru and I.

"Oh. It's Nogi, I'll be back." Hotaru quickly took embarrassing pictures of the blond haired animal lover.

"Awww! I'm all alone!" I pouted as I sat in front of the school, "Now….what to do….."

But, right when I was about to fall asleep, I saw an all too familiar face.

Crimson eyes, dark hair, and that body most girls couldn't resist.

It was the same guy who I served just yesterday, they guy who peeped under my underwear, and he was wearing our school uniform.

Oh shit, I was _so _screwed.

* * *

><p>And of course, he just had to be in my class. I managed to keep myself hidden well.<p>

"Natsume? Go ahead and sit next to Mikan-chan over there. Mikan-chan, please raise your hand!" Narumi said cheerfully (and as some would call gaily, in both senses).

I raised my hand quickly with a small grunt, "Narumi-sensei? I-I d-don't f-feel w-well t-today….m-may I-I g-go h-home e-early?"

"Of course! You can go visit Subaru's office now!"

I nodded and quickly left the room, knowing that the best chance I'd get of keeping this job safe for me was to just drag it out. But this was just shitty luck. How could I possibly survive the year like this?

"Polka again? How dull."

"…..get the fuck out of my way before I castrate you."

"Psh. You wouldn't"

"I _would_ you arrogant ass."

"Well, unless you want the fact you're working _underage _and with no _parents or guardians, _I recommend you don't."

I glared childishly at the person in front of me, "What do you want? Oh, I forgot, rich people _always _seem to get what they want, don't they?"

"Just today, talk about my girlfriend a lot."

"What? You have a girlfriend?"

"No, idiot. A _fake _girlfriend!"

"Oh…why me though?"

"Because my family has taken some bizarre liking to you in which I don't and probably will never in my whole life understand."

"Fuck you."

"I can arrange that."

"Don't try me, because that castrating offer is still on the table you know."

"Do you _really _want to get arrested?"

"As long as my family is safe, I'm 100% fine with it!"

"That's what you call idiocy."

"Others would call it selfless."

"Psh."

"What the hell was that 'Psh' for you damn pervert?"

"None of your business Polka."

"Fuck you!"

"As I said before, I can arrange for that to happen."

"Shut up dammit!"

"…why the hell are you in a school for elites if you fail so much?"

I glowered at him, "Because….HEY! That's none of your business!"

"But, are you gonna do it or not?"

"Sure, not like you give me much of a choice anyway!" I said angrily.

He just smirked, "Who said this was fair?"

* * *

><p>*:O that semi sucked…and now it's too late to update other stuff! D: hope you liked though! Cause…BRS is stuck in my head!*<p> 


End file.
